


Cold Hands and Warm Ones

by TheDyingStory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk's Pov, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, after season 2, lance and hunk love each other, straight up cuddles, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingStory/pseuds/TheDyingStory
Summary: Hunk is tired. So is Lance. They cuddle and Hunk thinks about things.





	Cold Hands and Warm Ones

Hunk relaxed into the gentle hand that ran through his hair. Leaning back against the side of the bed behind him, he let out a pleased sigh. His own hand searched for the other’s free hand and when he found it he held it firmly. Tipping his head to look back at his dear friend – no, it was more than that now.

Lance looked as tired as he felt. His eyes were droopy and under them were dark circles, something that was rarely seen on his usually blemish-free face. It made Hunk’s heart heavy. Something told him that his friend hadn’t bothered with his well-enjoyed skincare routine lately. Everyone wasn’t doing too well lately and it showed on, but seeing Lance in such a dreary state just tugged at Hunk’s heart strings more. He also couldn’t help but wonder just how bad he looked himself. He knows he’s been slacking off in taking care of his own well-being.

No one’s been taking care of themselves. With Shiro gone and no clue as to where he is, everyone’s been on edge. Pidge has been working endlessly; Hunk couldn’t remember the last time he saw her off her laptop or even sleeping. Allura was in a similar boat, working tirelessly to find any clue to Shiro’s whereabouts. She’s got a lot of weight on her shoulders now, especially if she is to fly one of the lions. Keith was a complete mess; hasn’t been sleeping, always training, working with Allura, and when he wasn’t doing that he just sat silently in front of the Black Lion – sometimes for hours. Hunk made a mental not to confront him about that if Coran didn’t get to him first. Coran was the only one who seemed to be fine – relatively speaking, seeing as he has been working a lot as well but he was more put together than the rest of them.

They could really only hope at this point that Shiro is alright wherever he is. They still had a weakened Galra empire to tear down now that Zarkon was out of the way. Unfortunately, they couldn’t go home right away like some of them had hoped. Hunk could recall the disappoint he felt when he realized that their jobs as paladins had yet to be completed. He missed his home; his moms, earth food, his hometown, just everything. The light circles Lance’s thumb was drawing on the skin of his hand reminded him that he’s not the only who misses home.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He brought Lance’s hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on soft skin. The hand was cold; an odd trait that Lance seemed to have. Cold hands were not something he’d associate with Lance. His head tipped back to rest against Lance’s torso.

Lance was comfortably lying on the bed behind him; he hasn’t left it at all today. Hunk had gotten up earlier than normal, unable to find peace in his sleep, and had tried to busy himself with a variety of things but found they didn’t help him feel better. So, he did the next logical thing he could think of – go to Lance. He ended up waking Lance up, but he was fine with it since Hunk simply intended on working silently next to him. Although, he was more relaxing than focusing on the papers scattered out in front of him.

Unfortunately, Lance didn’t help his focus either. Having moved closer to the edge of the bed, then wrapping his arms around Hunk’s shoulders, who sat on the floor, probably looking stressed enough to warrant some gentle intimacy. It was almost like Lance had a six sense for these things. At least with Hunk he did.

The hand the was running through his hair stopped. Hunk’s head was moved up as Lance shuffled around, moving onto his side with his front facing the back of Hunk’s head. Never letting go of Hunk’s hand as he moved. A slim arm rested over Hunk’s shoulder and hands that appeared very small to him gently caressed his front. It was a weird position, but still provided a sense of security and comfort that he had been craving.

“Still working?” Lance’s voice was soft and Hunk almost melted at the sound of it.

“Not really,” he admitted. Lance hummed and his fingers softly traced shapes over Hunk’s breast.

Lance shuffled closer to Hunk so that he was almost leaning over the edge of the bed, but Hunk’s shoulder provided the support that kept him from falling off. Soft lips pressed against Hunk’s temple and he found himself wanting to kiss Lance full on. However, Lance pulled back before he could do so.

“Want to climb in bed with me?” Lance asked and how could Hunk say no to that? He couldn’t. And he didn’t want to say no. Before he knew it, he was climbing into the comfy confines of Lance’s sheets.

Lance was grinning as Hunk pulled him into his arms. That smile made his heart grow wings. Tucking Lance’s head under his chin, he sighed contently as a wave of drowsiness washed over him. Lance’s arms wrapped themselves around Hunk’s waist while one his legs hooked around one of Hunk’s own. Their entanglement was oddly satisfying to Hunk.

He kept his arms wrapped around Lance and couldn’t help but notice how large his hands were against Lance’s form. Lance wasn’t a small person; he was pretty average while Hunk was definitely on the bigger side. He’s always been on the bigger side. And that used to be a thing that he wasn’t proud of, but… over time he grew confident. He has his team to thank for that – but a special one would have to go to Lance. Lance always knew how to cheer him up and eliminate his worries.

Lance never expressed any disgust towards him or never tried to get him to change to “be healthier” or to “be more handsome”. He did the exact opposite. Hunk could remember a time when he – the best goddam chief in the universe – once avoided food, for a long time too. He was so self-conscience that he moved away from the things he loved because it would be so typical for the fat guy to like food. He remembered all the judgment he got from his love of food. His mothers did their best to help him feel better, but it was difficult when they lived so far away when he went to the Garrison. He felt really alone then, but that changed when Lance walked into his life.

When he first saw him, he remembered being so awestruck at the way Lance held himself. All confidence, no fear. Hunk was, admittedly, envious of him. Of course, he was in for more shock when Lance approached. He had been cautious when they first spoke; hesitant to believe that Lance had good intentions. After the first conversation, the rest was almost history. They were like almost like magnets and it became incredibly hard to separate them. There had been some sort of spark between them in their first meeting – whether that had been a platonic spark or a romantic one Hunk wasn’t sure, but he knew that everything between him and Lance now was definitely of a romantic sort.

Lance had been the cause of his change back at the Garrison. It was almost as if his confidence rubbed off on him. While that might have helped, Lance did what he could to be the most supportive best friend he could be. Hunk ended up getting positive enough to return to his interest in culinary, and Lance didn’t judge him at all.

“Do what you love, man,” he had said. “Anyone who tries to make you fell bad for doing what makes you happy is clearly an asshole.”

They were simple words. But when they came from Lance, it just seemed to make him feel better. It was probably because of how Lance was so confident himself that made Hunk believe him. Of course, it wasn’t until a long while later when their friendship had strengthened into an almost unbreakable bond that Hunk learned that Lance wasn’t all self-assured as he acted. He had lost of issues with his self-esteem. But he didn’t let if get in the way of what he enjoyed doing.

 _He thought he was a terrible pilot. But he didn’t stop trying. No matter how many people told he should. He still stayed._ Smiling at the thought, Hunk found himself simply inspired by Lance. Maybe Lance was stubborn or maybe he was smart (definitely both) but he always seemed to push forward. How could Hunk not find himself wanting to do the same? So he did, and it was one of the best choices he made.

Hunk is pulled from his reminiscence when he feels a kiss placed on his collarbone. He half expected Lance to asleep again, but he guessed that Lance wasn’t as tired as initially thought.

 _He had been sleeping for most of the day anyway,_ he thought.

“You’re thinking too much,” Lance mumbled. He placed another kiss just above where he previously placed one.

“Oh?” Hunk inquired, “How could you tell?”

“I could feel it.” It sounded cryptic, but it really wasn’t.

Slowly, Lance’s lips trailed all the way up to his jaw, where he then nipped lightly at the skin. Hunk had never been one for hard love bites – receiving or giving them. He was a softy and preferred the more “vanilla” things, as Lance had said.

Hunk moved back so he could at his lover in the eyes. For all the sleep he had gotten, his dark blue eyes still held drowsiness in them. Lance’s eyes just so happened to be glued onto his own and he couldn’t help but wonder just what he was thinking. He almost looked like he was in a trance.

A cold hand cupped his cheek and he almost flinched at it. He wondered if this was a blue paladin trait.

 _His feet are cold too,_ he thought idly.

Lance’s thumb brushed over his cheekbone. His gaze was strong and his eyes were filled with adoration, something that Hunk knew was in his own gaze as well. A calm silence hung over them as they stayed frozen in the moment. Should he make the move first? He should move first.

Just as Hunk made up his mind, Lance surged forward and claimed his Hunk’s lips with his own. They moved together. Lance would push forward, and so would Hunk. Lance would pull away; Hunk would follow with a desperate to capture Lance’s lips again. Hunk would pull back and Lance would chase after him with the same desperation.

Hunk’s hand reached up to hold the hand on his cheek. Lance gasped against Hunk’s kiss.

“Your hand’s really warm,” he whispered before planting another, more heated kiss against Hunk’s lips.

So, he was warm to Lance, huh? That gave him an idea. Releasing Lance’s hand, he slipped both of his under Lance’s – _Hunk’s_ – yellow pajama shirt. The sound that came from Lance sounded like a mix between a gasp and a whine. Hunk grinned, and with an increase in confidence, bit lightly at Lance’s lower lip.

Lance’s muscles twitched under his fingertips. Goosebumps formed on Lance’s skin as his fingers trailed over his sides. A smile formed on against his lips and Lance’s hand snapped down to grab Hunk’s.

“Hey- no, don’t you dare.” Lance’s voice came out as a tangled giggle as he pulled away from him.

“What? I wasn’t doing anything,” Hunks said with a mischievous grin.

Lance shook his head. “Yes – yes you were. And you know it.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re so ticklish,” Hunk replied with a chuckle before capturing Lance’s lips in a kiss once more.

In a quick movement, Lance rolled them over so that he rested over Hunk’s torso. Both of his hands cupped Hunk’s face as he kissed him. Hunk returned the affection by grabbing Lance’s butt. Lance huffed a small laugh and pulled away from the kiss. He bit at his lips, his face was flushed and he certainly looked like he was ready for more. Hunk was willing to give him more too. However, Lance simply placed a light peck on his nose and rolled off of him.

Right. They were supposed to be napping. Maybe some other time.

Lance tugged at Hunk’s arm, pulling it over himself like a blanket. The action made Hunk chuckle and he tugged Lance into his arms. Hunk planted a final kiss to Lance’s temple.

Lance sighed, “I love you, Hunk.”

Hunk held him tighter. “I love you too.”

They drifted off into comfortable silence.


End file.
